Dalek
Daleks were the mutated descendants of the Kaleds of the planet Skaro. They fought the Time Lords in the Last Great Time War, ending in the near-total destruction of both races. Regarded by the Doctor as his greatest enemy, the Daleks were hated and feared throughout time and space. They were the oldest and most frequent foes of the Doctor, having faced him several times in all of his incarnations. Although the Daleks looked entirely mechanical, they were in fact cybernetic organisms or cyborgs, with a biological body sheathed in and supported by a protective outer shell of Dalekanium metal armour, armed and mobile. In this respect they were somewhat similar to a Cyberman; unlike them, the Daleks' bodies had mutated so drastically from their Kaled ancestors they had lost all humanoid appearance, save for one eye. On the planet Skaro, in the year 1450, during the final days of the Thousand Year War (REF: Doctor Who: The Dalek Handbook) between the Thals and Kaleds, both sides suffered mutations caused by nuclear, biological and chemical agents. Some of the mutant survivors, the mutoes, survived in the wastelands (DW: Genesis of the Daleks). Shan, a young Kaled scientist, authored a paper. With both Kaleds and Thals competing for resources, she called the only way out of this dilemma "the Dalek Solution". Davros presented the paper to the Kaled Council as his own (BFA: Davros). Another account says that Davros found a prophecy in the forbidden Book of Predictions which stated that one day mortals would transcend into gods. The last word, said aloud, sounded like dal ek. (from Doctor Who wiki) Battle vs. Romulan (by Tomahawk23) No battle written. WINNER: DALEKS Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Commander Bacara (Legends) (by Tomahawk23) The Dalek imperial fleet attacked and destroyed a GAR Fleet the Republic went to war with the Daleks 2 years later The Galactic Marines are sent to hoth to take out a Dalek base Commander Bacara and 8 other Galactic Marines enter a large camp site with multible small buildings with 10 Daleks. Bacara orders one of his Marines to stay up on the hill with a DC-15x Sniper rifle. The Bacara and his 3 other Marines enter the camp site and try to draw the daleks out they split into groups of two. Bacara and 1 other Marine stack up at the door the open the door and throw a detenator in set to only level a 1 story building. The Detenator goes off they open the door anf find one badly damedged Dalek blinded from the blast they imedietly shoot it twice in the eye Another Dalek walks in the room and hits the Marine with his gunstick killing him he is imedietly shot by Bacara in the eye with his DC-15S killing him. Bacara orders his men to retrete and fall back to the hill to lure the Daleks out. They then start running 3 Daleks come out of know where and start shooting at Bacara and his men. Bacara and his men run for cover behind trees. As the Marines run for cover the a Dalek opens up with his gun stick and hits a Marine running for cover killing him 2 Marines then pass a Dalek on the left and fire at them those Daleks activate there flamethrowers killing the two Galactic Marines. The Marines start fireing from the trees the 3 Daleks shout exterminate exterminate. The Marine Sniper fires at the Daleks he hits one in the eye the Daleks began fireing at him Bacara with his Chaingun opens up on one at the same time another Dalek is hit in the eye by a Galactic Marine Sniper with his DC-15x Sniper rifle the other Dalek hits another Marine with his gunstick he is then killed by Bacara with his chaingun by hiting him 80 times with it. 5 Marines remain and 5 Daleks. A Special weapons Dalek comes out from behind a building and fires at the Marine snipers position killing him and another Marine next to him another Marine hits that Dalek with his PLX Rocket Launcher it dameged the Daleks armor but did not kill it the Dalek backs off to cover. A Marine with a DC-15 gets close to the building he's holding a thermal detenator. Suddenly 2 Daleks come out from the right 3 from the left The Marine looking two the right throws detenator set two level a two story building at the two Daleks at the left the killing both of them at the same time he is killed by a Daleks gunstick from one of the ones behind him. The Special Weapons Dalek fires at the Marines killing one of them Bacra and one Marine remain they exit there position and move into the building to insert. Bacara and this last Marine hide in a building wait two there the Daleks they here them comeing one Dalek started flying to find the Marines two Daleks aproch the building Bacara throws a Detenator outside set to level a one story building it badly damedges the armor the two run out side and shoot each Dalek in the eye. The Dalek above hits the Galactic Marine with his gunstick Bacara imedietly jumps inside. He grabs the PLX a throws a detenator out side to make snow go in the air to blind the Dalek. He runs outside and hits it with a PLX he then runs inside. He realizes he's out of PLX Rockets het stays in there to the point that the Dalek is forced to come down. The Dalek enters he shoots it in the side of the eye with a DC-15S not killing it but blinding its vision he then sticks his gun barrel up the open eye slot and shoots killing the Dalek. WINNER: COMANDER BACARA Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Brotherhood of Steel (by Tomahawk23) No battle written WINNER: DALEKS Expert's Opinion The better protection, better weaponry, greater technology and far greater intellect and tactics allowed the robotic Daleks to overpower the Brotherhood of Steel Paladins in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Space Marines (by Geomax) 5 Space Marines entered an abandoned Imperial base. Imperial forces has lost contact with it several hours ago, so an Astartes strike force was sent in to investigate. As they began to walk through the facility, they heard a loud cry of "exterminate!". The Special weapons Dalek emerged from cover,firing a bolt of energy that killed two of the Tactical marines. The remaing space opened fire, stripping down the Daleks shields and destroying it. Suddenely, two Daleks flew down from above firing thier gunsticks and killing the remaining tactical marine. The Devastator marine opened fire with his heavy bolter, stripping down one of the remaning dalek's shield and destroying it with massive high explosive slugs, while the Assault marine engaged his jump pack and rocketed into the air,dodging an energy blast,bringing down it's shield with his bolt pistol and fire from the devastator marine. He sliced through it's carapace with his chainsword, the monomolecular blade cutting it apart. Two more enrgy blasts struck the assault marine, killing him, as the two remaing Daleks revealed themselves. The Devastator marine swung his gun into position,but was killed by a volley of energy blasts. Winner:Daleks Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Disregarded Battles Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. Battle vs. Big Daddy (by Wassboss) 5 dalek's are beamed down from the crucible to rapture. They have been given orders to learn about the area. Four of them are regular daleks's and thier leader a special weapons dalek. It's not long before they come across a little sister, who screams at the top of her lungs at the strange new creatures. "CEASE YOUR SCREAMING" the special weapon's dalek shouts but the little sister does not stop and tries to escape. "EXTERMINATE" one of the subordinate dalek's shouts and fires his gun stick, striking the little sister in the back and sending her sprawling. The screams echo through the silent streets and houses of rapture, piercing the the ears of subject delta. He immediatly turns his head to locate the source of the noise. As he makes his way to where he hears the noise coming from, he is joined by 4 other big daddies also alerted to the screams. As they grow nearer they hear a loud echoing voice saying "EXTERMINATE". A nearby street glows with a blue light before all goes silent. The big daddies get to the street with subject delta at the front. He finds the limp body of the little sister, not dead but badley hurt. Delta looks up and spots the 5 dalek's, immediatly rasing his spear gun at them. "HOSTILE LIFEFORMS DETECTED" one of the dalek's shouts, who differates from his fellow dalek's by having a claw arm. The 5 big daddies charge at the dalek's with subject delta bringing up the rear. The special weapons dalek starts to charge up his energy cannon. Subject delta notices this and leaps behind cover with too other big daddies following his lead. The other two don't notice the charges up cannon and keep on charging, almost upon the dalek's. They are just about to collide with the dalek's when the special weapons dalek fires his cannon, disintergrating both of the big daddies. (5-3) Seeing the iminate threat is over subject delta comes out from behind the cover of a doorway and fires a spear at the dalek's but it bounces off thier shields. The other big daddies also emerge from their respective cover spots and open fire with thier rivet guns while delta loads up another spear. The dalek's also open fire on the big daddies yells of "Exterminate" filling the street's of rapture with noise. However they fail to land a hit on the big daddies who are ddodging all thier shots. Delta fires another spear, which again does nothing to the dalek's over sheild. He takes out a rocket arrow and loads it up, just in time to dodge another shot from the ebergy cannon. Aiming for the cannon itself, delta fires the rocket spear into the cannon barrel which explodes on contect with the dalek creature inside destroying the special weapon's dalek in a firey mess. (4-3) This immediatly gives the other two big daddies a confidence boost and they fire even faster at the dalek's occasionaly pausing to load up another magazine. The dalek's are unfased by the loss of thier leader and carry on firing at the hostile native's. Subject delta back away from the fire fight and takes out a winter blast plasmid. Injecting it into his arm his hand immediatly turns to ice and he flexes his hand. He then walks back to the firefight, where the big daddies have still failed to take any damage. Delta targets the nearest dalek's, freezing it in a matter of seconds. He then loads up another rocket spear, fixes the sights and fires at the frozen dalek's, shattering it into a million pieces. (3-3) Now thier numbers are equal the big daddies confidence soars again and they start to make thier way closer to the dalek's. However thier run of look soon ends as one of the big daddies is hit with agun stick blast and falls to the ground, stone dead. (3-2) Delta realises that this tactic is not going to work and retreats, still firing untill he dissapears into a room. The other big daddy copies delta but goes into a different room. The two front dalek's turn to the next highest ranking dalek', the clawed one. He did not take part in the firefight as not only does he have a a claw intead of a sucker he also has a flamethrower instead of a regular gun stick. "DALEKS WITH OUR LEADER DEAD I AM NOW IN CHARGE OF THIS SQUAD" the claw dalek shouts "DALEK'S WILL PURSUE HOSTILE THREAT'S". "WE OBEY" each of the other dalek's say not once questioning the order. They split to follow the the big daddies with the claw dalek not far behind. One of them enters a room and is struck by a big daddy, which snaps his eyestalk off. "VISION IMPARED" the dalek shouts and he spins round in a circle, lowering his over sheilds. The big daddy ramms his drill into the dalek's armour and ,with no overshield, he easily drills through the dalekanium and kills the dalek creature inside. (2-2) He turns to leave the room but is met with the claw dalek. "EXTERMINATE" it shouts and burns the big daddy to a crisp. (2-1) Meanwhile subject delta is hiding in another room and hears a dalek approching his position. He takes out another plasmid and injects himself with it, his hand immediatly bursting into flames. He waits untill the dalek fully enters the room before jumping out and sending flames flying at the dalek. Unfortunatly the flames have no effect on the dalek other than shocking it. However it doesn't stop it from firing it's gunstick but it's aim is off and it only hits the wall behind. Delta takes advantage of this and quick as a flash grabs the gunstick and tears it out of it's socket and tossing it aside. He then grabs the dalekanium casing and tears it open, revealing the creature inside. He pulls the creature out of the casing and holds it in it's hand untill it burns from the incinerate plasmid. (1-1) Realising how usless the incinerate plasmid is against dalek's he takes out his final plasmid, the telekinesis plasmid, and injects it into his arm. He walks out of the room and spots the last dalek, which immediatly fires at him but delta nimbly dodges and grabs a rivet gun from a big daddy corpse and fires back but as usual the rivets are absorbed by the armour. Delta soon realises that this is getting him nowhere and scans the area for anything that could give him the advantage. He spots a metal bar proped up against a wall and using his telekinesis picks it up and hurls it at the dalek, smashing into it's eyestalk and snapping it off. "VISION IMPARED" the dalek screams and delta runs over and rams his drill into the dalek's chest ripping though the overshield in less than half a minete and is soon onto the dalekanium. That dalek's tries to hit the subject delta with it's claw but it's attempt is met with failure and it's casing soon lays ripped open with bits of dalek everywhere. (0-1) Delta dusts himself off and picks up a neraby rivet gun, just as a group of splicer's appear, attracted by the commotion. Without saying a word delta raises his gun and fires at the splicers. WINNER: BIG DADDIES Expert's Opinion While the dalek's had more advanaced weaponry and better armour the big daddies speed helped them avoid thier long range attacks and once in close range they dominated the dalek's. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Time Travelers Category:Television Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites